


Don't Dream It – Be It

by opaquebubble



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drag, M/M, Photo Shoot, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opaquebubble/pseuds/opaquebubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the rare event that Arashi posed for one of <i>those</i> kind of magazines, and someone let a certain member of the band chose the theme. A photoshoot fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Dream It – Be It

**Title:** Don't Dream It – Be It  
 **Author:** [](http://rightbacktoyou.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rightbacktoyou.livejournal.com/)**rightbacktoyou**  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairings:** Hints of Arashi/Arashi, or Everyone/Everyone  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Arashi or JE, and if I did the world would end, because this is what would happen to them.

**Summary:** In the rare event that Arashi posed from one of _those_ kind of magazines, and someone let a certain member of the band chose the theme. A photoshoot fic.

**AN:** Mucho mucho thanks to [](http://atrabilious-bob.livejournal.com/profile)[**atrabilious_bob**](http://atrabilious-bob.livejournal.com/) for the speedy beta. :| This is all [](http://chiiae.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chiiae.livejournal.com/)**chiiae** 's fault, I blame her entirely. Her, and a recent re-watching of the Rocky Horror Picture ~~Sho~~ Show. I still can't believe I wrote this. In that line...this fic is for her. ♥  
 **Warning:** This is a crack fic. Read crack fic at your own risk. You have been warned.

 

  
Sho was extremely uncomfortable.

It wasn't really the heels, which he proved long before then he could wear, and quite well (though granted the last time he had worn them, they'd been decidedly less...platform).

No, the real issue with this ~~get-up~~ _costume_ had a lot more to do with the corset, and how it hugged his abdomen so ridiculously tight, and was just lose enough up top to be shifting constantly. Whose brilliant idea had it been to measure it so that the edge was at just the right height to chafe at his nipples with every breath? Sho didn't know, but that person deserved to be subjected to a similar torture, and _soon_. And the goddamn sequins _itched_.

The dressing room was uncharacteristically silent.

There was a _snap_. Sho looked up from where he was attempting for the zillionth time to adjust his top so it didn't rub him raw and saw Nino tugging experimentally at the straps of his garter belt with a pained expression on his face. Sho noticed the way the dark pleather boy shorts pulled over his rear as he did this and had to look away with an uncomfortable sort of blush.

Then the silence was broken by a shriek from the closed off bathroom they had all been forced to change in, due to the scant nature of the current fashion choices.

“I refuse! I _refuse_!”

Ohno click-clacked unsteadily in his own heels to the closed door and tried the handle. It was locked of course. Pouting, he tried again anyway. “It's not so bad, Matsu, I bet you look better than I do. Come out.”

Had it been anyone else, Jun might have stayed locked in that bathroom the entire photo shoot. As it was Ohno, there was a pause, a click, and the door opened.

Ohno blinked in a stunned sort of manner at the slim, now much-taller Matsumoto Jun. He had his arms crossed over his chest, he was scowling, and he was flush, probably from trying to squeeze into the skin-tight corset the staff had seen fit to give him. He looked furious.

He also looked fabulous.

It seemed like Sho, Ohno, and Nino did nothing for the first thirty seconds or so but stare at the long elegant line of Jun's sheer stocking clad legs.

When Jun huffed, and stalked past all of them (not wavering in the least, Sho noted) to the dressing room's main vanity, they all watched the black seam-line that ran down the back of both stockings wiggle with every step. And _oh god_ , they could...could _see_ through the bright red lace of the panties he was wearing.

It was a small mercy that the front of those undergarments was not also lace but a silky-material instead.

Sho was really ready to kill whoever's idea this was as he struggled in vain to turn his mind to news, or the Olympics, or _anything_ that would keep from revealing through his own dark-blue hot pants exactly how much the sights to be seen in Arashi's dressing room that day effected him.

His nipples were starting to turn a brighter pink the more he moved around.

This was a horrible idea.

Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, something he'd managed to avoid thus far, Sho stared. His short dark hair, the lack of breasts, and his sloping, muscled shoulders were the only things keeping him from mistaking himself for a girl. Nevertheless...

“Argh! This is embarrassing!” he moaned, covering his face with his hands and sitting down on the couch to avoid having to see the mirror anymore.

He discovered it was actually sort of painful to be sitting. The corset did not really account for the fact that someone may want to slouch.

He squirmed a bit until he found the right way to sit, leaning back so that his shoulders were in line with the back of the couch and crossing his legs at the knee to avoid exposing _too_ much were he to spread his legs.

“Sho-chan is being dramatic,” Nino muttered, crouching down to fiddle with the straps of his heels.

It was strange that Nino and Ohno seemed the least concerned with this display. Nino, in fact, seemed to be considering his own outfit more and more seriously with every passing minute.

Ohno at the moment seemed incredibly distracted by the sight of Nino crouching, and swallowed hard, moving quickly but still wobbling to join Jun at the counter and fiddle with his own dark already-styled hair. Sho fought not to stare at _him_. Somehow Ohno's form was incredibly sensual in heels, the rest of the outfit only adding to the illusion.

Sho was once again cursing the existence of anyone who would think thoughts that would lead to situations like this when Aiba came barreling into the room.

“Hey! Everyone! The set is finished and they're ready for us to come out. They need us in make-up.”

He nearly lost his balance trying to slow down in heels and had to clutch at the back of a stray folding chair to stop his momentum and avoid crashing right into the scowling, preening Jun. Aiba's permed hair was fly-away and mussed and Sho knew whoever had done it earlier would be exasperated that it lost its shape so quickly. Unless they wanted it that way. Sho thought it didn't look too bad actually, as if Aiba had just finished a long round of...

Sho started, and draped his forearm over his eyes with a groan, causing Aiba to frown at him in confusion and look to the others for an explanation. As if this was all perfectly normal and he could not for the life of him fathom the problem.

Standing and regaining his balance, Nino gave a shrug. “Sho-kun is having issues.”

“Eh? Sho? What's the matter?” Aiba stumbled over to Sho and attempted to pull his arm away from his eyes, pulling the most adorable confused puppy face, that Sho might have melted at if he weren't so busy trying to avert his gaze.

“Go away. Don't stand there,” was all he could mumble.

Aiba's outfit was the worst.

_Someone_ thought that Aiba would make a good candidate for the black-and-pink motif. His corset was laced up the back with pale pink ribbon, and his black silk short-shorts had the same style of pink ribbon lacing up both sides. His stockings were also topped with a pink-accented black lace to match the garter belt. The lanky man took a few steps back at Sho's murmur, frowning.

“Don't you like my idea?”

At the same time that Sho's entire body tensed and sat up (painfully), Jun whipped around at Aiba, mouth agape. Ohno seemed to be choking back a snicker. Nino was the only one ignoring the whole affair in favor of peering over his shoulder in the mirror at his bum.

The silence stretched on, and then...

“Aiba-chan,” Nino said slowly, proving that he had actually been listening at least. “If you don't mind me asking, what prompted this idea?”

“I saw this movie!” Aiba chirped with a bounce that seemed impossible in platform heels. He continued, voice stumbling over the English words. “Rocky Horror Show!”

Across the room, Jun blinked slowly, looking nonplussed. “Rocky Horror Picture Show?” he corrected.

“That one!” Aiba repeated. “And since we were doing this shoot with this magazine I thought...”

Sho was struggling to stand up. Nino took pity on him and offered him a hand. This had been a somewhat bad idea as the very first thing the lingerie-clad rapper did was thwap the top of Aiba's head, hard.

“Baka.”

“Ouch~” Aiba whined, rubbing at his head and sulking. “You don't like it, then? Don't we look good?”

Jun seemed to be slowly adjusting to the situation, at least a lot better than Sho was. “Sakurai-san...” he said in his calm-reasonable voice. The youngest member was smirking. “You do look good.”

Sho shot him a look from where he was standing, hands on his hips, one leg cocked in an unthinking stance that he blamed entirely on the heels.

He was ready to reply with a litany of reasons for why this was a bad idea, top on the list being that he was ready to jump all of them and that would be incredibly inappropriate at the moment.

That was the problem, really. They looked _too_ good and it was just...just _wrong_.

Whatever Sho was going to say was interrupted when a member of the staff popped in to herd them all out to the make-up table. Nino's dark-green corseted torso appeared in Sho's line of vision as the shorter man placed calming hands on Sho's shoulders and started directing him toward the door.

“Don't worry so much, Sho-kun, it'll be fine.”

“Hnngh,” was Sho's exasperated reply.

****

“Sakurai-san, please move your hand a little higher.”

Sho scowled. Jun's...Jun's ass was in his face.

The younger man was bent over in front of him, at an angle so the camera could not actually see how see-through those panties really were. _Sho_ could see though, oh he could see, and his fragile calm was breaking. Struggling to stop himself from sweating (and thus having to endure another ten minutes under the make-up staff's chiding remarks) Sho slid his hand a little further up the inside of Jun's thigh.

Jun in front of him wouldn't be so difficult to ignore, maybe, if it were not for the fact that Aiba was also behind him, one leg draped over his shoulder, long fingers tangled in Sho's short strands of hair.

Every time they were forced to pause so that Sho could regain some of his composure, Aiba would tighten his grip, in a way that if Sho was interpreting correctly stated 'I can only hold my face in this excited-shocked expression for so long you know!'

Aiba's heel was digging into his collar bone, and his nipples still hurt. As the camera snapped repetitively, Jun rocked forward slightly, moving his finger from where it was posed at his full-lipsticked lips in a 'shh' manner to trail down his own slender neck.

Jun was good at this. _Too_ good.

“Okay!” said the photographer, clapping his hands. “Sakurai-san, stay where you are, but turn a little, face the front, now spread your legs a little. Aiba-san you're in front of him. Between his legs. ... No, no, not like – face the camera, please.”

Sho struggled in vain not to look horrified at Aiba's gall, but the younger man was grinning guiltlessly as he spun around and plopped himself between Sho's legs, tangling one finger in the leg strap of Sho's garter belt and curling his legs up quite prettily in front of him.

“That's perfect!” the photographer cried, snapping off pictures in rapid succession.

“What about me?” Jun asked, lips pursed as he stood beside the two of them, upright now as he eyed the couple disdainfully, Sho in the black metal chair and Aiba in front of him.

“You're good right there,” he was assured, and then. “Well, wait...how close can you get to putting your heel on Sakurai's...” the photographer coughed, pointing pointedly at Sho's crotch. “Without actually stepping on it.”

A feral, cat-like grin spread over Jun's lips as he stepped up beside Sho, the hand that smoothed over the rapper's shoulder was deceptively seducing as he lifted one bent knee and hovered it _dangerously_ close to Sho's...package. Sho held his breath, his mind a muddled stream of cursing and begging and more cursing. He was sure this line of pictures would be useless because in all of them, he could do little more than look pained and troubled.

“Sakurai-san...” came the warning tone from behind the camera.

“Hai-hai,” Sho replied in exasperation, rolling his eyes, and forced a sexed-up expression worthy of a true idol. It was gone the instant the camera stopped snapping.

“Right. Ninomiya-san, Ohno-san...you're next.”

As Jun's heel left the danger zone, and Aiba scrambled up with a thoughtless grace that for a moment had his black-silk ass in the air before Sho's wide eyes, Sho pushed himself to his feet, and stumbled to the relative comfort of the stage chairs. He was just thankful his part was over.

Jun came to sit down beside him. Aiba bounded up, and worked himself right into Jun's lap.

Sho stared, horrified once more. That was just _indecent_.

“ _Aiba_ ,” he said harshly under his breath.

“What?” Aiba asked innocently with wide, confused eyes, and Sho gave up.

****

While Sho had gotten an uncomfortable metal chair, Ohno and Nino got a cushy looking dark green settee than matched Nino's corset perfectly.

Sho had to admit, grudgingly, that their colors suited each other. Ohno's corset was over set with purple lace, and his shorts were also purple, pleather to match Nino's black ones. Ohno's heels were also a plastic-y purple that matched the rest of his outfit.

Currently one of those heels was resting on Nino's ass, while the shorter man hovered over a lounging Ohno on the settee. Nino had one of his own black heels cocked into the air and was peering down at Ohno with one of those looks he was so good at, especially where Ohno was concerned.

Sho had to look away, shifting uncomfortably in his chair for a problem that had very little to do with his clothing. This went on for some time, Nino striking more and more lewd poses atop a smirking, well positioned Ohno while the photographer gave pleased responses, and none of the chiding remarks that Sho had received.

It was as Sho was finally beginning to be able to handle things without feeling overly...affected, that the photographer turned and waved at him.

“Sakurai-san, could you come over here please?”

The scene Sho approached, Ohno and Nino were both standing now. Sort of. Ohno was standing with his legs spaced apart, and Nino had one leg hooked over Ohno's hip, and Ohno's hand was holding it there, and...

Sho blinked rapidly to clear his mind and scowled at the floor. “What?”

The photographer seemed unimpressed with Sho's attitude. He pointed at the floor between Ohno's legs. “Lay down there.”

Sho stared at him. “On the _floor_?”

“On the floor. On your back. Lay down.”

He thought he heard Aiba giggling, and Sho shot a glare that way as he lowered himself down between Ohno's legs, and was, for all intents and purposes, staring directly at Ohno's crotch. Wonderful. Not distracting at all.

“Ne, Sho-kun,” came Ohno's gently inquiring voice as he put enough space between he and Nino to peer down at the newscaster in lingerie. “You can't see anything can you?”

“...No,” Sho said slowly, but he was lying a little bit, because he kind of could see more than he wanted to just then. He wasn't about to tell Ohno that.

If the way Nino snickered was any indication, he knew Sho was lying.

“Oh,” said Ohno amicably as he pulled Nino against him once more. “Good.”

Beneath them both, Sho rolled his eyes, and tried not to be offended as the photographer's staff shifted his legs so that his calf was resting on his knee, light blue heel suspended in mid-air.

“Now, right, grab Ninomiya-san's ankle with one hand, good, and Ohno- yes, like that. Perfect.” The photographer started snapping pictures again as Sho shot the camera a smoldering look, and then peered in 'fascination' up at...Nino and Ohno's private areas. He had to wonder at the fact that this was his _job_.

“Ah...Sakurai-san,” the photographer said in a quiet voice.

“ _What_?” Sho replied exasperatedly. “I'm doing what you asked me to. What am I doing wrong?”

“It's not that, it's...” the photographer coughed once more, and pointed.

Sho had to crane his neck in an entirely unattractive way to see what the photographer was pointing at.

_Oh._

“Sho-kun has a hard-on!” Aiba sung cheerily.

Wincing, Sho let his head fall back hard on the floor. “Ouch,” he said up at Ohno and Nino, who were quite clearly shaking with laughter. This was just not his day.

****

“Right. Let’s take a break then. Well.” The photographer started snapping his fingers at Jun and Aiba. “You two...the chair again, please. I think we're done after this.”

Sho ran his hands through his hair at the declaration that he would no longer have to be in front of the camera. He'd given up now, and merely pulled a newspaper from a nearby chair over his lap, pretending to read it but really only using it to cover whatever erection he might have as he watched Jun and Aiba's photo shoot progress.

Nino took the seat beside him, smirking as he peered around the paper at Sho's obvious interest. “Sho-kun, you do like these outfits, don't you?”

Beside Nino, Ohno was staring dreamily at Aiba straddling Jun's lap, tilting his floofy head back in a way that was simply tantalizing, but their Leader's eyes snapped to attention on Sho when Nino posed his question.

Scowling, Sho shifted his gaze rapidly from the shoot to his paper once more. “They're ridiculous,” he replied stoically.

Nino's smirk only grew into a lecherous smile. “But you like them anyway.”

Sho merely grunted, and waited until Nino was busy picking at the lace of Ohno's corset to return his gaze to what was going on atop that _chair_.

****

Around the time that it looked as though the photographer was _finally_ ready to wrap things up, Nino sprung up from his chair, and went charging over to Jun and Aiba (now Jun was on Aiba's lap, only he was turned the other way, and _arching..._ ). Sho watched with a sort of foreboding feeling growing in his chest as Nino leaned down to Aiba's ear and started whispering into it, cupping his hand over his lips to do so.

None of this deterred the photographer of course, who made a squeak of happiness and started snapping with more vigor than he had been, and muttering to himself.

Sho didn't know what Nino was up to, but he knew it wouldn't be good. He glared at him...when he wasn't busy watching the way Jun's heel trailed up Aiba's stockinged calf.

****

They were finally finished.

Sho needed a cold shower, desperately. He hobbled back to the dressing room, his feet aching, and was the first one into the bathroom. He took his time in the shower, and was endlessly grateful to be out of those constricting clothes.

When he exited the bathroom, towel wrapped securely around his waist, the black and blue garments in his grasp were immediately snatched away. Aiba had been laying in wait for him to come out, and stole them from him immediately, stuffing them into a duffel bag.

“What are you doing? You can't steal the costumes,” Sho asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing on the beaming, still scantily dressed Aiba.

Aiba beamed at him, stepping closer to Sho until the lace of his outfit brushed over Sho's damp, bare skin. Aiba's pink glossy lips were way too close. He had to fight a shiver, and once more avert his gaze.

“I bought these, Sho-chan,” Aiba said with a pleased tilt to his head. “I'm going to save them for later.” With a flirty little wink, the vixen Arashi member slipped passed him and into the bathroom.

Sho stared after him, mouth agape, all of his hard work in the shower instantly destroyed.

“ _Later_?”

Behind him, Ohno, Nino, and Jun broke into laughter, and Sho did not turn around, because they were still wearing those things and his mind was already...

Heaving a heavy, put upon sigh, Sho made for his normal clothes, and tried not to think about what 'later' might entail. He knew one thing though, his plan to completely forget about this day, to never _ever_ purchase the magazine any of these pictures had been taken for, and to wipe any trace of the images of his band mates in lingerie from his memory...had just been torn to shreds, and there was nothing he could do about that.

Not that he really believed that plan would have been successful anyway.

“Sakurai-san,” Jun said, syrupy, and it was automatic for Sho to turn at that call even though he'd been doing so well at not looking. “You won't have to wear yours again if you don't want to.”

Beside Jun, Nino grinned, and scooted down on the couch where he was sitting to trail his heel up the back of their Captain's leg from where Ohno was bent over a bag digging for the shampoo to go with the soap already in his hand. Ohno squeaked quietly and shot a surprised look at Nino over his shoulder.

“But we will,” Nino finished for Jun with that same evil grin of his.

Sho knew, then, that he was doomed. He was resigned to his fate. He, Sakurai Sho, rapper, newscaster, and second oldest member of Arashi, would have to play their pimp.

His band was so demanding sometimes.  


Loves the comments. ♥


End file.
